


Networking

by RanchDeChloe



Series: jock on jock crime [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Discussion of Group Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Sexual Fantasy, Subspace, Teasing, Vacation, these tags make it sound hornier than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: With Gavin still recovering from an injury, the partners are selected to go to a boring work conference to represent the DPD.They manage to make it much less boring.





	Networking

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read alone or as part of the larger series.

Getting to Las Vegas had been a nightmare. 

RK900 had never left Detroit and Gavin had no real interest in travel but with Gavin still recovering from his injuries so they were quickly signed up by the DPD to attend a conference on android integration in law enforcement. 

The flight had been delayed, the airport packed, and Gavin was an absolute pill. He groused and bitched through TSA, the endless waiting and he was a tense whiny aggravating mess once they were in the air. RK900 had to forbid him access to the drink cart less he make his piss poor attitude worse. 

Landing in the desert in 110 degree weather didn’t help, leaving Gavin sweaty and demanding, going through 4 over priced water bottles and sweating through his t-shirt before they even left the AC of the airport. 

“Its just too fucking hot, my balls are gonna melt” Gavin whines in the cab, “its the fucking worst, it rains all the fucking time back home but at least I can fucking breath”.

“It’s the weather, Reed, its not going to change” R sighs, annoyed. 

“Why could’t they have this someplace fun with like… shade and shit”, Gavin pulls up his shirt and wipes his face, only succeeding in smearing his sweat around.

“Would you stop? you can shower when we check in and we can stay in a nice dark cool hotel room for dinner… or you could use the pool and do laps till you calm down”.

“Fuck no, squirming around in those tiny little airport seats is enough working out for today, and I wanna go out, the DPD is paying for this so lets go to one of those obscene all you can eat places”.

“Only one of us eats and that’s a waste of city funds, the hotel food is more than enough”

Gavin groans, “Lame, this could be a vacation you know, not just work”, he rubs the outside of his sling thoughtlessly. 

“It’s literally work, we are here in the best interests of the whole force, not to stuff you full of lobsters and champagne”.

Gavin mumbles and whines to himself like a petty teen.

“You are going to get punished the minute we are behind closed doors, arm or no arm”.

“Whhhhhyyyyy?” Gavin pouts.

“We have been in town for less then an hour and you have made it insufferable” 

“We left the house 16 hours ago I’m allowed to be insufferable”.

R glares at him from his side of the automated cab, icy and intimidating. Gavin gets a shiver down his spine.

His tone is brisk and frustrated, “We are here to impress, to show how well the department has worked since the revolution, we should be leaders, I do not need to drag a bratty stubborn dipshit around while I have to spend all my access focus on keeping you at heel. I know you will bother me till the day I am broken-beyond-repair but you will not embarrass the whole of our department”.

Gavin squirms in his seat, he hates what that tone does to him, “I’m not going to be an embarrassment”.

“you are not going to be an embarrassment because I’m going to make sure you behave, and I’m going to work the shitty little monster out of you” R assures firmly, stretching his leg out, pressing the heel of his boot between Gavin’s leg. Gavin whimpers but leans into it, sliding down in his seat and presses against the pressure, feeling even sweatier than before.

“You’re such a bitch” Gavin sighs, settling his good hand on his knee, passive and out of the way. He is shameless as he rocks himself against the sole of his boot, not even half hard, just easily distracted by R’s attention.

They pull up to the hotel and R is slow to remove his leg but has to let Gavin up eventually. Gavin gets out of the cab and R removes their bags from the trunk. Gavin is still squirmy from the car so R also takes over with checking them in with the overly cheery EM400 behind the desk who hands over their keys and room number. The hotel is lovely and modern and R notes the level of hygiene and approves. It’s bad enough sleeping in one human’s bio-traces. One scan of their room and he’s satisfied.

He sets the bags in the closet as Gavin helps himself to poking around in drawers and already ripping open an ice cream sandwich from the minibar. R rolls his eyes, watching him wolf it down and drop the wrapper near the trash can. A quick scan points out how heavily Gavin’s been sweating, too much heat and travel leaving him filthy. He also notes he’s still aroused from the moment in the car.

“You really are disgusting”.

Gavin gives him the finger.

R crowds into his space, pressing him into a wall, already working on the straps of his sling, “Strip, now”.

Gavin smirks but lets himself be roughly undressed, snorting as R huffs and frowns his way from reapplying the sling before yanking his jeans down.

The smirk is wiped away as R bites down hard on his shoulder, holding him firmly by the hips, “Fuck!”

Biting is always weird with androids. Gavin knows for a fact that if he wanted to, R could bite right through him, cause real, terrifying, visceral damage but instead he always just stops short of breaking skin. All that priceless technology used to push Gavin to the limit. Any human he used to date would work his skin in their jaw, focus on making a mark, but R is a god damn bear trap. He keens and writhes in the grip, R seems uninterested in letting him go and the pain washes through him like the tide. 

RK900 lets go and Gavin stiffens up as the blood rushes under the bite mark and jumps in shock as R moves down only a few inches before latching down on the same shoulder.

“R!”

He’s slow to let go, looking over the twin bites, “I want to see you covered in these, you can take it” he sighs softly. 

“God, please, fuck yes” Gavin purrs. 

R cocks his head, looking over his scars, the soft shine of his skin, his chest hair, “my nasty little human”.

Gavin pants, “Yours, you’re stuck with me, mother fucker”.

R grabs him roughly by the hair, tugging his head back and taking his jaw with the other, “You are a terror.

Gavin’s eyes flutter, mouth slack, letting his body be held still.

R tightens his grip on Gavin’s hair, slapping his cheek. Gavin’s eyes roll back and his shoulders slack as he full-body relaxes at the contact. 

He guides him by the hold, steering him towards the bed before letting go, “Make yourself comfortable, this is going to take a while”.

—-

Gavin snuggles into R’s side, licking cake frosting from R’s fingers.

R chides him lightly, “I ordered enough room service to satisfy 2 adult males and you’re licking up scraps”.

Gavin is still deep inside himself, quiet and smiling as he draws his tongue over the pads of R’s fingers. 

R looks over his work, the absolute patchwork of bites and bruises, “You need a bath, cool water will do you a solid benefit”. 

Gavin nuzzles R’s wrist, opening his mouth expectantly. R rolls his eyes and gathers another smear of frosting from the plate and presses it to Gavin’s tongue. Gavin wraps his lips around the finger with a happy sigh.

“Alright alright, enough” R gets up, “I’ll draw a bath, stay put”.

He knows for a fact that Gavin is ready to sleep and far too sore to move by himself but its worth saying anyway as he heads to the bathroom, linking to the digital interface on the large overly complicated tub. The flow starts and he adjusts the temperature to the cool side for a human body, leaving the jets off. He returns to collect a half asleep Gavin who doesn’t complain or even move a muscle when his sling is removed and he’s lifted from bed. 

RK900 has to say he likes Gavin like this. He’s almost sort of cute when he’s totally worn down like this. He only makes a small sound of discomfort go being settled in the tub. R strips down and slides in with him, getting Gavin settled between his legs.

Gavin murmurs, “Stop poking me”. He wriggles and settles down, cuddling into his chest.

“You are far too heavy for someone who’s organs have a lot of negative hollow space, you’re mostly lungs and intestines, you should be lighter”.

Gavin smiles to himself.

R runs his hands lightly over his body, feeling the bite marks, the swelling and the heat of forming bruises.

Gavin trembles and sighs softly.

R teases “Do you want me to stop poking you know?”

“…no” he murmurs.

—-Gavin sleeps like the dead, right through his cellphone alarm. R let him, focusing on dressing himself and prepping for their day, ordering Gavin a breakfast before waking him.

Gavin feels drunk. He has the perfect balance of endorphins and just the right shade of ache in his limbs. He doesn’t even feel like he needs his pain meds. He eats the healthy meal without complaint and lets R dress him appropriately for the conference. He wouldn’t pick out a suit like this but it makes R happy and more so, it covers the marks.

As R fixes his tie his eyes shut and he dips a little, ready to turn back inward into himself and just enjoy. R cups his cheek, “None of that, I need you with me today”.

Gavin nods and yawns, “Yeah, totally”.

He still reaches for R’s hand to squeeze.

“Come on, its just downstairs and between lectures we can make small talk and you can indulge in free snacks”.

“Mmmhmmmmm” Gavin hums.

R almost smiles, “I almost feel guilty, you are totally out of it”.

“mmhmm” he agrees.

R takes his arm, professionalism be damned, and guide him to the elevator to take them down to the conference. 

The doors open with a ping and Gavin blinks, trying to processes as they step inside.

He looks at the other occupant, then to RK900… well, his RK900.

The other RK900 has chose to be sandy blond but other than that he’s a standard model. Different suits of course.

He always thought of R and Connor as nearly twins but seeing him next to an actual copy is a lot to take in. He shakes it off, trying not to think too hard about it. He knew that other RK900 models were produced but R was the only one in Detroit. He was an unactivated show model from the cyberlife headquarters while the rest were made and stored in D.C. Had things never changed who knew, maybe R would have ended up on some pedestal, useless and handsome forever. 

His heads too foggy for thinking about this.

They make it to the lobby level and follow the signs to be checked in Gavin’s stomach flip flops. 

The android in the elevator wasn’t a fluke.

There was a grand debate in the news about androids leaning into the benefits of their design verses them trying new things and working against it.

It seems that RK900s all leaned into what they were good at.

Out of the people they pass as they head inside, a majority are androids. Out of that, most are PM700s and PC200s. Familiar faces. There are a sprinkling of other models. A solid quarter of the androids are RK900s. He squeezes himself closer to R. It’s off putting seeing a whole bunch of strangers wear your partner’s face. 

R notes his stress level, settling a hand on his back, giving him an anchor. Gavin swallows and shuts his eyes, its going to be a long day. 

—-

Between speakers, Gavin wanders back to his partner with a cup of coffee and a napkin full of catered hors d'oeuvres. R tries to introducing him to a small clique of RK900s, trying to include Gavin in conversation.

“Allow me to introduce my partner, Detective Gavin Reed, Reed, this is Richard and Rick from Chicago, Colin from Washington D.C., and Cain and Niles from Oakland.” He gestures to the last of them, “He also uses the designation of RK900 but his coworkers have chosen to use more colorful nicknames, I’ll allow him to tell you”.

That one nods, “R was telling us about working with a human partner and the challenges it entails”.

Gavin whines high and nervous in his throat, blinking at the sea of matching faces, quickly looking for differences. A third of them don’t have LEDs. Only 2 of them have changed the official hairstyle. Colin’s eyes are Connor dark. R is the only one who looks good in his suit and doesn’t look like a total narc.

They were all so god damn tall and broad. A few obscene images flit through his mind.

He offers a small wave before being R rakes his cup and he’s lightly nudged into shaking matching hands.

From what he knows about RK units, he knows that each and everyone one of these assholes can see, clear as day, that he was royally and deeply fucked and marked by R last night.

He needs to escape, this is just too much to think about right now. He tries to ignore the blush creeping into his face.

—-

After a long day of politely nodding and dying inside Gavin is super excited to bolt upstairs to the room, locking the door behind them, “what the FUCK!”

R winces, “That was… awkward, I’m sorry you had to stay down there, I saw your stress levels but it would have been inappropriate to leave early”.

“I mean… I should have known that…. I just…. I never saw another you before”.

“They aren’t me” R points out.

“Not you-you but like, the kind of you” He can’t seem to explain himself.

“I know its strange. Too be fair its not like I’ve ever met another RK900 before”.

Gavin flops back on the bed, “This is so fucking weird”.

“It can’t be all weird, you did show sighs of arousal as well as stress”.

“Don’t you start”.

“It’s not that absurd, you are attracted to me so some primal attraction to all RK900s isn’t too strange, especially when you are still suffering the lingering effects of last night”.

Gavin blushes furiously and pulls a pillow over on his face, “fuck OFF”.

“I’m just saying its not something to feel shame over”.

“You have no idea how humiliating today was, they all had to know”.

“Know what?”

“Know you know what…. you know they can do that whole scan thing that you do, they had to know we’re…. that we…”

“Well, they know you’re mine” R says coolly, almost looking proud.

Gavin peeks out from under the pillow, “You want them to know?”  
“No, its just doesn’t upset me. I work for the DPD, I am a RK900, and you are mine… facts are facts”.

Gavin turns redder, returning to hiding under the pillow. R sits next to him, lightly petting his thigh, “That is, you are mine unless you would want to try to seduce another RK900 to compare and contrast your experience with the model. Who knows, maybe it’s in our programming to be attracted to messy submissive brats”.

Gavin groans, taking the pillow off his face and walloping R across the face, somehow surprising the android for once.

R blinks at him in shock, “Gavin!”

Gavin yelps as R pins him down, his good wrist against the bed, one hand pressed down on his throat (not hard enough to choke but enough to warn). R’s knee presses threateningly against his groin, “Gavin I’m surprised at you, you haven’t taken a swing at me in quite some time, I didn’t know you were so flustered by today’s events”.

R holds Gavin’s gaze and Gavin feels the focused attention crawl over his skin. 

R manages a small smirk, “Did you like one of the other models better?”

R drops Gavin’s wrist and Gavin doesn’t dare move. R runs his fingers through his own hair and the strands shift and settle into something new. What was once straight and dark is now wavy and a warm auburn, “Is this what you want, someone new?”

Gavin’s tongue feels too dry and thick in his mouth, unable to find the words.

R pushes back down against Gavin’s wrist, “Or is the problem that I’m just one android, would you be happier if I had invited a group of them upstairs? Show a whole crowd how good you are at sucking cock.”

Gavin drops his head back, pressing himself up against R’s knee. He pictures it, being surrounded by those perfect bodies, each with matching sexual upgrades. Each perfect, calm, and collected while he’s left a drooling needy mess.

“That’s it Reed, you are so demanding”. R lightly and briefly squeezes down against his throat, “Tell me what you’d want”.

Gavin murmurs, “I’d do it for you… take every fucking cock in this hotel, show them how good I could be”.

R’s LED blips yellow as he cocks his head in thought. He shakes off the thought and the hair color change all at once.

“For me?”

Gavin presses his thighs against the leg R has him pinned with, rutting against him, “For you, show him how well you’ve trained me…. show ‘em how I can take a whatever they dish out, show ‘em what’s yours”.

“You’d behave? Show them how that you can listen and obey?”

Gavin quickly nods, “I would, I swear”.

“Good boy” R purrs, shifting his weight to relieve the pressure on Gavin’s cock “Touch yourself for me.”

R lets go of Gavin’s wrist and he quickly cups himself through his dress pants, rubbing off against his palm. R runs his fingertips over Gavin’s lips, making Gavin purr happily. Gavin’s lips part and R presses his fingertips against his tongue. Gavin squirms and mewls as he touches himself, sucking on R’s fingers till he groans and orgasms, ruining his dress pants. 

R pulls his hand free, kissing Gavin’s temple, “You can be so sweet when you want to be”.

Gavin just smiles and laughs.

—-

R goes to the second day of meetings alone.

R takes pity and doesn’t insist that Gavin has to attend with him, willing to do all the reports when they return home.

Gavin spends the day enjoying as much room service as he can shove in his maw, the jacuzzi tub, and the dildo he dragged all the way from Detroit in his carry-on bag. 

—-

Gavin wears R down and gets him to leave the hotel on their last night in Vegas, heading down the street to a swanky hotel that featured a big show, some massive spectacle, very cirque du soleil. R complains about the cost of tickets.

With in 15 minutes of the show Gavin regrets bullying R into letting them see it. Sure it has hot topless acrobats but its just so insufferably… artsy.

Gavin whispers to R, “I’m so sorry, this is such bullshit”.

R murmurs back to him, “You can tell this was choreographed by a human, its pointless. Since when has a backflip been impressive enough to pay 90 dollars to see?’

Gavin snorts, “I’d like to see you do a fucking back flip while wearing that many rhinestones”.

R flicks him in the knee and Gavin can’t hold in his giggles. 

Gavin can’t even reel it in when when they are asked by a overly smiley EM400 to quiet down for the benefit of the other audience members. 

Gavin can’t quit laughing and and R points out that since they paid as much as they did they should at least be allowed to react to the show.

They are both escorted out and by that point Gavin is howling with laughter and wiping away tears. The trip wasn’t a total waste.

**Author's Note:**

> David Cage apologists, do not interact. 
> 
> partly inspired from a comment from GoodyearTheShippyCat who said they needed a vacation.


End file.
